


Kindness

by AutisticWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anti-shippers don't interact, During Canon, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Sonia adores Chiaki.





	Kindness

Chiaki is such a kind person. She never argues but also never lets people take advantage of her kin d nature, and she’s really good at staying calm and rational during the horrible class trials. Add that to her adorable personality, quirky fashion sense and love of video games, and Sonia truly views Chiaki as a wonderful person.

So, even though she has never fallen for a girl before, it doesn’t surprise Sonia when she gets a crush on Chiaki. She always seems to get crushes on slightly eccentric, lovely people.

When she plucks up the courage to ask Chiaki out, Sonia approaches Chiaki in the library, where she sits at a table playing an RPG on a clunky on PSP. And she asks Chiaki if she would like to go on a date and Chiaki gives her the most adorable, sleepy smile and says, “Sure. I like you too, Sonia. We can play video games together.”

And Sonia blushes and smiles and says, “Oh, Chiaki, thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
